With their ever increasing performance and lowering cost, unmanned movable objects, such as unmanned vehicles, drones, and other robots, are now extensively used in many fields. Representative missions include real estate photography, inspection of buildings and other structures, fire and safety missions, border patrols, and product delivery, among others. Unlike traditional image sensors (e.g., cameras) that can only sense the surroundings in two dimensions, LIDAR can obtain three-dimensional information by detecting the depth. Due to the reliance on emitted and reflected light beams to ascertain the positions of the surroundings, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems to increase accuracy of LIDAR scanning modules.